BitterSweet
by KatYeager
Summary: Spirit is worse than anyone imagined. this is my version of Vampire academy! summary sucks. read and enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey dudes. Sorry if this sucks… but anyways!**

**I don't own the wonderful Vampire Academy… not even Adrian **

R-POV  
I felt my breathing quicken as they chased me and lissa, we had to get away...  
"Rose," lissa whispered", we can't make it..."  
"Yes we can. I won't let them get you."  
Lissa had just feed off of me, so the loss of blood was kind of messing with our plan.  
"Rosmarie! Princess!" One of them called "just come with us! We won't hurt you!"  
"Come and get us!" Lissa's strong voice shocked me; I was the brave bold one, not her. "Rose, follow my plan..." Then lissa suddenly fell, but I could tell it was on purpose. I followed her lead and fell on my ass. I hoped she knew what she was doing. I saw her shut her eyes and pretend to faint. I did so also.  
"They've fainted! Rosemarie just let the princess feed off of her, she was too weak for this, she could be hurt." I heard a frantic Russian voice.  
"Get the princess!" Someone said.  
"No..." Lissa let her voice sound sheepish and fragile.  
"Get rose... She needs it more..." I felt someone kneel by me, and I instantly got her plan, they thought we weren't a threat... But I was getting my strength back, because lissa was healing me.  
I kicked the guy who was reaching for me and let lissa get to the car while I brawled with these men. My dad, abe mazur, knew where I was and why I left. He trained me. I wasn't as unskilled as they thought.  
The Russian was hardest to take down all he did was dodge me and try and distract me by talking.  
"How...?" He asked.  
"Surprised, comrade?" I joked.  
"Who trained you?"  
I got a hit on his face and then kicked the side of his knee, I watched as he fell to the ground in agony.  
"Abe mazur."  
I began my journey to the car lissa was in and she immediately sped off once I was in.  
"Good job!" She beamed at me, through the bond I could tell she was happy.  
"Calm down... We aren't out of here yet."  
"About that... We can't stay on the run..." Her voice sounded tough and set on all of the decisions she made without me...  
"What? Lissa! Whoever it was stalking us before is going to find us if we go back!"  
Lissa's face was knowing... Sort of like how she saw me... Always strong and ready... She's taking the wheel in our next plan... I can't tell if that's good or bad.  
"Ok. Take us back to the hell hole we escaped from." She breathed a sigh of relief and sped toward the thing I was just fighting to stay away from. St. Vladimir's.

We got here an hour after we started driving. When we parked I could see that tall Russian guy getting put in a stretcher and I could tell he hated having his knee shattered by a short little runaway.  
"Rose?" Mason was suddenly hugging me... We were barely in the gates and we were already getting greeted...  
"Mason!" I hugged back and then pushed him away ", now isn't the time to try and touch my chest mason!" We laughed and lissa sent me a message through the bond, come on!, it said...  
"I got to go mase... Time to talk to kirova."  
We said our goodbyes and went into the office; I could see she didn't know we were back.  
"Rosemarie Hathaway! How dare you take the princess out of the wards!" I was about to protest when that limping Russian guardian came in.  
"Guardian Alto told me your wishes for these Novices, headmistress kirova, but you can't do that..."  
"Have you not heard what they've done! They even shattered you're knee!" She glanced at me", she needs to-"  
"Stay." He interrupted.  
"Belikov! This isn't your call! Its mine. And I want them gone!"  
"No you don't." Lissa was using compulsion. I could tell and so could that belikov guy.  
He was just staring like a total idiot as my best friend broke the rules set by our queen.  
"You're right... They must stay!" Wow, kirova didn't have much force against magic.  
"I will take care of everything," belikov said ", vasilisa?"  
"He will." She stated.  
Kirova agreed and we left with that guy behind us.  
"That was wrong." He stated.  
"Take it easy comrade."  
"My name is dimitri."  
I joked with lissa a little bit and then stalked off to my first class. I wish they hadn't put us in so quickly.  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't little miss runaway Hathaway." Said Stan -aka guardian alto- chuckled once I walked in.  
I almost laughed at his lame joke. Almost.  
Dimitri was standing in the back of the class with a lot of other guardians. He knew Stan and I had a not so sweet history with each other and this wasn't going to be good.  
"Is the princess still alive? Or did you let her die?"  
"She's alive! There wasn't any danger out there!"  
"That's because you got lucky."  
"I protected her! I found a trainer." This surprised Stan. He was almost speechless.  
"Who?" He asked.  
"Uh..." I couldn't say that abe mazur- a well known man that was involved with a lot of illegal action- trained me!  
"That's just what I," he leaned in closer to me "thought!"  
"Sta-" I stopped myself "guardian alto, can I please sit down?" I whispered the last part. Lissa couldn't compel kirova anymore and I can't get into trouble, but I also couldn't let my rep. Get damaged.  
"Sure." I swear I heard him mumble 'coward'.  
Dimitri looked proud of me; I had shown restrain which Is what he was blabbing about before we got here.  
After class I caught up with Dimitri and saw something I hadn't seen in awhile...  
"Rose..." He breathed...  
Love... It was love at first sight... This wasn't happening! I just met him! Hell! I shattered his knee!  
"Comrade... I -"  
"I know."  
"What?"  
"I love you too. I saw you and instantly knew, you're perfect rose Hathaway... But for right now, its lunch time. Come on. Ill takes you."  
We went to the commons and I saw lissa. We hugged and went to sit with mason and that weird ozera kid.  
"Hey boys!" I laughed.  
"Woah... Vasilisa dragomir..." Ozera was looking at lissa like she was a goddess.  
"Christian ozera." Lissa stated.  
"Would you... Come over here for a second?"  
She agreed and went off with him. Now it's just me and mase.  
"So, mason..."  
"Rose, why did you leave?"  
"I can't tell you."

REVIEW FOR DIMITRI!


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay for uploading 2 minutes after the first chapter! Once again, none of these characters are mine **** Review!**

D- POV  
I was in love with a teenager. This is so pathetic. Viktoria would be laughing her ass off and Sonya would be so disapproving...  
"Belikov! Pay attention!" I snapped my head in the direction of the voice. It was the princess... When did she get here?  
"Vasilisa! You don't have the authority to speak to me like that! Even if you're royal!" I said sternly. She just smiled and laughed.  
"Sorry..." She was suddenly apologetic... Her emotions played across her face until I swear she almost passed out...  
"We are going to the clinic!" I picked her up but her body went rigid.  
"No." She said "they can't know!"  
"About what? You can trust me... I won't tell anyone."  
"Spirit... It's the 5th element... I'm dying... Right now, I'm dying..." What? She is dying!  
I grabbed vasilisa again and began to run to rose's room.  
When I got there, I quickly let vasilisa explain. she got to call the clinic, even though I couldn't. They rushed in and everyone knew it was too late. The last dragomir is gone. Forever.  
Rose cried into my shoulder for hours... I whispered useless Russian words to her and she took comfort in my grasp... Rose told me about the bond, the thing that connected her and the princess. I wonder how that must feel...  
"Roza... How does it feel? Tell me." And she did...  
"Before, it was amazing. I could take her dark feelings and I felt the pure happiness of her using magic. But now, it's like I'm empty, like someone ripped half of my brain out..."  
"Oh Roza I'm sorry..." She wasn't ready for this. This shouldn't have happened.  
I let rose hug me and cry until Alberta came in. She instantly saw our position, then searched the room for threats, just like a guardian.  
"Belikov... This is..." She searched for the word.  
"Wrong?" I asked.  
"Yes. But... I won't tell."  
I looked down at rose to see her tear stricken face smiling... It was sweet and loving yet filled with so much pain...  
"Thanks alber- guardian petrov." Rose says between sniffles...

Christian POV  
GODDAMMIT! She fucking died! Right after I get a fucking date with her! Shit!  
Wait... Why the fuck am I not sad! Ugh! I hate being me. My parents become strigoi and I become some heartless person.  
"Lissa... Why?" I asked aloud, only to get the soft wind in the churches addict as a reply.  
A bell sounds... One you have when something really fucking bad is happening...

R-pov  
"Rose!" Dimitri suddenly grabbed me and reached for his stake. I knew what was happening. They got passed the wards. Strigoi. They came for us.  
3 entered the room and instantly thought Dimitri was the threat. So they went after my love.  
"Rose... Get... Out..." He said between staking.  
I didn't want to leave... But something in his eye said 'if you don't, you will die.' So I left. He could take care of himself... I began to run to the only person I wanted to see... Wait... She was dead... But she was right there! Right in front of me! I grabbed her and we both began sobbing...  
I grabbed her hand and took her to a secure room where strigoi would have a hard time getting in... But of course they did. Eventually one got in and I had to make a stake. It wouldn't kill him but it would put him out long enough for lissa to get to safety.  
"You won't live." He said.  
"Then I'll die fighting." I got a hit on him and saw someone enter the room. I prayed - yes prayed- that it was a guardian. But of course, the guy up stairs let me down again. He reached for lissa but I scratched his face with my wooden stake. He joined the fight and soon I was telling lissa to go out the window.  
"Go! Lissa get out! Get dimitri!" And she listened. She was so brave sometimes...  
We kept on fighting until Dimitri entered. I was pretty beat up. Bruises covered my body and I had a black eye.  
"Roza... Vasilisa..." He murmured just as another strigoi entered. He said some Russian swear word and kept on fighting until none were left. Another bell sounded letting us know that they were gone. Most got killed but others got away.  
I'm so happy we all made it out.  
"Sorry... I died..." Lissa said.  
We all laughed then grew serious.  
"Lissa... How did you do that?" I asked.  
"Spirit... It brought me back... But it also killed me..."  
Greeeeaaaattttt!

**Review with ideas **


	3. Chapter 3

**Another upload… I promise this is most likely the last one for today…**

**Richelle mead owns all characters!**

Christian-pov  
I'm getting ready for me and lissa's first date! Ha-ha. I hadn't known I could get so happy over a girl...  
"Christian?" Her voice was right by me...  
"Lissa..." I hugged her; she seemed shocked yet happy that I was that willing to show my feelings.  
"Let's go!" She pulled at my arm and I asked where we were going.  
"You won't know until we get there! Come on!" She yanked again and I followed. We went past the school's main grounds until we reached a cabin. We didn't go in, just went behind it. There was a blanket on the ground with food... Even a feeder... Wow...  
"Lissa, you're amazing..." We sat down and enjoyed our feast...

Mia-pov  
There he is... Mason Ashford... My dream guy! He would never like me... I'm just a stupid moroi... He is a tough, badass dhampire!  
"Hey mia!"  
"Hey Eddie!" He hugged me and he saw how sad I looked.  
"What's wrong?" He bent down to get on my level -yes I am very short- and I told him about my major crush...  
"Wow... I think he has a thing for rose..."  
"Exactly!" I sighed and said", maybe I'll find someone else."  
"Maybe me?" I turned around and saw a look in his eye... It was cute...  
"I want to take you on a date, mia."  
"S- su sure..." I shuddered and he just chuckled.

**Sorry its soooo shorttt… review with ideas and tips **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that this is so short! But I wrote it fast and just wanted to introduce the great and gorgous Adrian Ivashkov to rose! I don't own anything!**

Adrian-pov  
some dhampir is supposed to be showing me around this school, but she's late. I don't know who she is or how hot she is, but she better be smokin' or else i will tell kirova that she's late.  
"Ivashkov?" some girl tapped my shoulder, and she was hot. Hotter than I would've expected for some high school dhampir.  
"Ah, little dhampir, you're late."  
"Sorry, I was, ah, tending to something."  
"Your boyfriend?" I asked.  
"No, I don't have a boyfriend, not that it should matter to you." She had an attitude also.  
"I don't do things I should. So it doesn't matter if it supposedly 'shouldn't' be interesting to me." I didn't even know what I was saying...  
"Uhh." She looked around nervously."Let's go to your room and sit you down ok?"  
"Sure... I need some cloves anyway." I pulled out a cigarette and lit it, then took a long drag.  
"Do you have to do that in front of a minor? This is a non-smoking campus."  
"I'm above the rules little dhampire. I just go where I wish with no restrictions."  
"Have fun with that then." She stopped walking and looked at me", you kind of have to tell me where u live."  
I told her exactly what the office told me and she instantly knew where to go. Hmm, maybe I could use a guardian.

**Please review with ideas!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rose POV  
**Dimitri and adrian haven't been getting along latly...  
"Lord ivashkov, its not appropriate to hit on å minor." Stated dimitri.  
"Like you don't, and plus, I'm closer to her age and my job isn't at stake." Adrian replyed with å slur, he was drunk.  
Dimitri went silent. He didn't know I was listening. So, when this happened he hadn't ment for me to know.  
"Oh god..." He whispered. "Adrian, adrian please, convence her to leave me!"  
"What...?" Adrian said.  
"She belongs with you! Not with... Å 27 year old..." I heared å wimper come from my love, å vunerable sob of weakness.  
"Belikov, is this really what you want?"  
"Yes."  
That's when I entered the room. It definatly startled dimitri, but adrian seemed knowing.  
"What the hell dimitri!" I shouted.  
"Rosemarie." He nodded, without answering, then slowly walked out. One last wistful look to me, then all emotion left as he walked away.  
"But... But..." I studdered, to shocked to notice adrian touching my arm.  
"Little dhampir... He didn't mean it." Adrian said, all of the sudden seeming very sober. I reached for the moroi's broad shoulders and pulled him into me. It smelt of alcohol and his cologne. Sweet yet crisp.  
"Please, adrian... Help me?" That's when he kissed me. Å kiss so full of love, passion, and å little bit of hungar. Å kiss that was what I've wanted from dimitri since the day I shattered his knee, å kiss I didn't even know existed.  
Tasha POV  
My plan is in motion. Dimitri will be mine. Tonight. My cabin. No kids. Just us.  
I called my nephew christain and asked him to make sure dimika came. he of course, said he would.  
At 7:30 am he showed up. It was night for us, and bright outside. The way the sun hit his hair looked wonderful.  
"Dimitri." I said in å sexy whisper, I was wearing å rob, and promptly let it slip off. My black silk gown made dimitri's eyes widen.  
"Tasha! What are you doing?" He asked, still staring at me.  
"I want- no, I need- you!" I grabbed his waist, but he pushed me back.  
"Get off of me." He said, suddenly very gaurdian like.  
"What?" I asked.  
"This isn't what I want. I don't want you." He said harshley. There was no politness left in his dry russian voice.  
"Fine." I said with the same calousness as he had.  
"I have to go."  
"No! Ummm... Come here. Sit with me." I said.  
"Fine..." He said down on my little bed, and looked at me. I made fire appear in my hand and forced him to lay.  
"Stop tasha..." He said, pleading. He didn't want to hurt me... But I needed him!  
"No! I lo-"  
"Do. Not. Say. Love."  
"Then do what I say!" That's when he decided I wasn't giving up, he dodged the fire I threw and pinned me down on the floor.  
Adrian POV  
Its been 3 months since dimitri went all anti-rose. Ever since then, dimitri has been very timid around christan...  
"Tasha tried to rape dimitri." Rose said easily when I asked about it.  
"Really?" I asked as I hugged her, and kissed her head lightly.  
"Yeah..." Pain filled her voice. I knew she missed him... But I'm here. She knew my secret now, too. I'm å spirit user. But we have decided anti-depressents are better than alcohol. I disagree, but for rose I said ok.  
"I love you, rose." I whispered in her ear.  
"I love you too..." She said.  
"Rose... I want to... Uh..." She knew what I wanted. I wanted sex. I love her, I know I want her. She wants me. This isn't just for sex, this is for us making love.  
"Adrian... I..."  
"Rose, just try. You can stop me, at anytime, ill stop, I promise." I said honestly.  
She reached up and kissed me, I took this ås å sign that yes, we can finally show our love in å physical way. Finally, me and rose had sex.  
Rose POV **(rated M) (skip if you want, I will mark the end.)  
**We kissed and kissed until we both couldn't move our lips in that motion anymore. He was perfect, his body- unclothed of course- was pale, thin, yet with the hint of muscle.  
He undressed me with å quickness I thought only gaurdians had. He kissed me again, then he did what he wanted. He plunged in and left me breathless. He had å condom on, but that didn't affect the feeling of the sex. I wanted more, no... I thought... I want him to feed.  
"Feed off of me," I said "let me be your bloodwhore, just this once..." I pleaded.  
He reached for my face, cupped it, and kissed me. Then he did what I asked. The feeling was... Pur bliss. So many moans left my mouth, this is perfect.  
Lissa POV **(end of M scene)**  
It hit me like å tidal wave. Rose. Lost. Her. Virginity. She told me two days after it happened. Her and adrian did it, by it I mean, well you know.  
"So..." I pryed "how was it?"  
"Amazing." She said. She had told me about the feeding too. At first it made me cringe, but rose made her own decisions.  
The scar was still there. The scar that marked, her very first time, the scar that ended up becoming dimitris breaking point.

Hoped you guys liked it! Yes, it was loooong. But u guys deserved it! I put 2 short chapters, so this was your reward for being so, so very patient with me :)  
-Katlyn!


End file.
